¿La curiosidad mato al gato?
by ukime-sama
Summary: — Saa, se esta enamorado cuando quiere tener sex… —Fuji, por favor, no digas eso ante Eiji. Además, no siempre es verdad. —Nya, ¿Qué me cultas Oishi? —No abras la puerta… "¡Anda, más fuerte, Mitsu!" "¿Estas seguro Syusuke? Mira que no me hago responsable…"


**¿La curiosidad mato al gato?**

— **Saa, se esta enamorado cuando quiere tener sex… —Fuji, por favor, no digas eso ante Eiji. Además, no siempre es verdad. —Nya, ¿Qué me cultas Oishi? —No abras la puerta… "¡Anda, más fuerte, Mitsu!" "¿Estas seguro Syusuke? Mira que no me hago responsable…"**

Yahoo ^-^ hola a todos mis súbitos, vean como yo, la gran Ore-sama, la más simétrica, más perfecta coff, coff… Ok, no._. Bueno, acá traigo un one-shot, se me ocurrió cuando estaba cocinando o_o, si, es algo ridículo, pero así fue…

¿Tengo que repetirlo mil veces nyaaa…? Prince of Tennis, ni ninguno de sus personajes, lamentablemente u_u, pertenece a esta aficionada y loca autora, y esto es escrito sin fines de lucro… ^-^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Oh, vamos, ni tu te lo crees Ryoma. Yo se que te gusta la nieta de Ryusaki-sensei… — picoteaba, Momoshiro, las costillas del pequeño.

—M-mada, mada dane Momo-sempai. — ¡Oh, gracias gorro! Se bajo la visera del gorro, para ocultar el pequeño sonrojo que aparecía.

— ¡Nyaaa, hola Momo-chan, O´chibi!

Y el efusivo acróbata de Seigaku apareció con el sub-capitán, mientras el gato (Eiji) envolvía al pequeño con sus flexibles brazos, estrujándolo cual osito cariñosito*.

— Hola chicos. — Oishi saludo, mientras se sentaba en la enorme mesa, en donde apareció de pronto Kaidoh, junto al manager del equipo, Inui Sadaharu.

—Mmm… Hay un 80% de probabilidades de que Ryoma guste de Ryusaki, y un 100% de que sea correspondido… — el chico del Tenis Data no evito hacer un comentario que avergonzó por completo al menor, provocando una estruendosa risa por parte de casi todos, sin incluir a Oishi, quien esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

—Hpm — el "príncipe" volteo la cara indignado, ¡Mejor que lo grite a todo Seigaku!

— ¡O´chibi esta enamorado! ¡O´chibi esta enamorado…! — canturreaba el pelirrojo sin pudor alguno. ¡Al pequeñín le daba cagas de darle un zape* a ese tremendo neko! Que ni un poco de discreción podía tener.

— ¿Enamorado…? —pronto se escucho por parte del chico Burning, quién llego sin la raqueta ni nada parecido, por lo que estaba en su etapa pacifica y tímida.

—Shhh… — siseo la "víbora"

—Nyaaa… jejeje. ¿Cómo sabe alguien cuando esta enamorado nya?

¡Diablos! ¡Se esta riendo de un pobre enamorado, que de pobre no tenía nada, y ni siquiera sabía como saber si lo estaba o no…! Se notaba que aún estaba en su etapa inocente.

—Saa, se esta enamorado cuando quiere tener sex…

— ¡Fuji! — exclamaron asustados todos, Eiji por el susto, el resto, además del susto, por el comentario, sin duda alguna, si hablamos de pudor, el tensai no tenía ni una gota.

— ¿Qué sucede chicos…? — la cara angelical del prodigio no cuadraba para nada con su perversa mente.

—Fuji, por favor, no digas eso ante Eiji. Además, no siempre es verdad. — una gota de sudor y un tic nervioso se notaba en el Fuku-buchou*.

—Nya, ¡Oishi, ¿Qué me ocultas…?! — se quejo el koneko*.

—E-es me-mejor que no lo sepas… — apenas logro pronunciar el de doble personalidad.

—Fuji- sempai es un sádico. Mada, mada dane sempais. — y así se fue (Fugo) el pequeño, para no ser avergonzado más de lo que estaba.

— ¿Qué hacen amontonados aquí…? ¡Vayan a dar cuarenta vueltas a la cancha! — frunció muy, muy levemente el ceño el capitán.

—Saa, ¿Kuni-chan esta enojado? — aún cuando estaba jugando con fuego, el sádico no podía evitar hacer tales comentarios, amaba ver ese ceño fruncido, y sobre todo, amaba ver como se enojaba, hacerlos sufrir era una de las mejores cosas que le gustaba hacer.

—Fuji... — suspiro internamente, para no perder los estribos. — Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así. Y más te vale obedecer si no quieres correr veinte vueltas más…

—Saa, esta bien… Kuni-chan.

—Fuji…

—Voy a correr… Kuni-chan.

— ¡Fuji!

Oh, sí, estaba gozando escuchar la molesta voz de su querido capitán.

—Nya, Oishi, dime anda, dime…

— ¿Por qué quieres saber, Eiji?

—No se. Pero Fuji dijo que si harían el ¿Sex? Oishi ¿Qué es sex?

—Je. No es nada Eiji, anda, vamos a terminar si no quieres beber ese jugo. — y ante esto ambos se estremecieron, y sintieron unos ojos fijos allí.

Terminadas las prácticas, cada quien fue a su respectivo salón. Cuando el felino camino por los pasillo no pudo evitar escuchar parlotear a las jovencitas.

"Sí, es demasiado lindo, dijo que se había enamorado de mi a primera vista…"

"¡Qué romántico!"

—Nya, ¿Por qué Oishi no me quiere decir? ¡Fujiko debe saber mucho de esto! — je, mala idea gatito, no sabía en lo que se metía.

Tarareaba una alegre canción mientras buscaba al prodigio. Después de un largo recorrido, se rindió, iba a marcharse desanimado a casa por no haber encontrado a Fuji, pero dio media vuelva y se encamino a los vestidores.

Tenía algo que recoger en su casillero. Y si no lo hacía ahora, sin duda alguna dudaba acordarse mañana.

— ¿Eh? Oishi, ¿Qué haces aquí…? — pregunto recibiendo como respuesta silencio. La mirada verde del sub-capitán estaba posada en la puerta, como si fuera la atracción más grande jamás vista. Paso sus manos frente a su compañero de dobles, pero este seguía sin reaccionar.

Se sentía ignorado, y algo molesto poso su mano en la perilla de la puerta, no solo siendo detenido por su compañero, quien despertó de su trance al ver la acción del pelirrojo, sino también por unos… ¿Gemidos?

—Nya, ¿Qué sucede adentro Oishi? ¿Estás bien? — y ahora que lo notaba estaba todo rojo, así que poso su mano para comprobar su temperatura.

—No abras la puerta… estoy bien. — susurro apenas siendo escuchado por un curioso neko, quien inocentemente pregunto ¿Por qué? —Nada. Solo no lo abras…

—Nya, Oishi ¿Qué me ocultas?

Más gemidos… y un grito fuerte de dolor. "¡Anda, más fuerte, Mitsu!" "¿Estas seguro Syusuke? Mira que no me hago responsable…" "Je, estaré bien. Con tal de que lo hagas…"

¡Rojo, Oishi estaba rojísimo! ¡Y el neko estaba sorprendido!

— ¡Eiji no escuches, vámonos!

—Pero…

— ¿¡No me digas que quieres escuchar!?

—Pero Oishi, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué crees que hacen?

¡Por Dios, ¿Estaba sordo o qué?!

— ¡Oishi contéstame! — exigió impaciente el neko.

—E-ellos e-están ha-haciendo… haciendo…

— ¡Mejor no digas nada!

No lo pudo evitar, la curiosidad lo estaba matando ¿¡Qué era tan sorprendente que le dificultaba a la mamá gallina decirle siquiera!? Y el pobre Oishi sentía que se moriría, no, eso era poco con lo que le iba a esperar, se imaginaba su muerte, siendo torturado no solo por el prodigio, sino también por el capitán.

No pudo hacer nada, siquiera parpadear cuando las puertas se abrieron… esperaba ver a los dos en pleno acto, verlos desnudos uno encima del otro, o siquiera en ropa interior…

—Oe, Fujiko, mentiroso. ¡Dijiste que estabas bien!

Se espero encontrar con todo, menor eso…

Un prodigio con una venda que estaba siendo sujetada y colocada por el propio capitán, ambos estaban perfectamente con ropa. Entonces ¿Qué hacían?

—Saa, no pasa nada.

—No entiendo Oishi ¿Por qué te pusiste así? Se que Fujiko tiene el pie lastimado, pero muy pronto estará bien. ¿Verdad Tezuka?

—Claro.

Je, esta vez la curiosidad no mato a ningún gato, la curiosidad del gato ayudo a Oishi, ¡Pero es que era imposible! Claro, Syusuke gemía por el dolor, solo quería que le apretará más la venda, porque así se curaría más rápido, el capitán solo decía que si le dolía mucho el apretón no sería su culpa, ¡Y Fuji nunca dijo que hicieran aquello… sino que apretara la estúpida venda!

Por primera vez la inocencia del gatito salvo a Oishi.

**Fin**

Yahoo, primero las aclaratorias:

Osito cariñosito: hago referencia a una comiquita infantil de unos ositos todos apachurrables de colores.

Zape: expresión de pegar.

Fuku-buchou: Sub-capitán.

Koneko: Gatito

Jo, ahora si, reclamo mis comentarios ¡Los quiero! Ok, no._. bueno, al principio pensaba hacerlo como un fanfics de la Golden Pair, donde Eiji se pregunta si estaba enamorado y descubre que sí, pero luego preferí cambiar todo, aunque gran parte del fanfics contiene las ideas del principal nya, quizás algún día lo escriba, ahora, tengo una linda pregunta ^^ ¿Cuántos pervertidos por aquí? Nyajajaja, creo que mi amiga tiene razón, ya lo sádico se me ha pegado nya ^^

Espero sus visitas y comentarios en los demás fanfics que tengo ^^


End file.
